The Past and the Future
by Music's Dancing Freak
Summary: Kagome 'dies' and gets turned into a Vampyre. They all think she is dead and leave to hunt more shards. While Kagome finds a way to get her revenge on the person who turned her. The jewel merges w.... I suck at summaries so please have Patience with me...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not claim any rights to Inuyasha but I do claim the story line and any characters not shown in Inuyasha!**

**By the way this is the first fanfiction I am posting and this is the only chapter ready. Constructive criticism is okay. Flamers are hated!**

The Feudal Era was a hard place to live. Many people died from attacks. Also many creatures died from it too. Back then it wasn't uncommon to see all kinds of demons. Demons were not all bad. There were some demons out in the world that worked with humans to help them. These demons live and prosper with the humans, while the others kill and eat humans. Demon attacks were the most common attack that happened in the Feudal Era. The attacks happen a bit more then they used to since the Shikon no Tama resurfaced, then accidentally shattered. These jewel fragments could strengthen a demon and a human by almost 10 fold, just imagine what the whole jewel could do. That would be why Kagome and the ones she travels with are trying to collect them before anyone else, so that the Shikon stays in the right hands and not that of anything evil.

* * *

Kagome was lost, searching for her friends. They had all gotten split up during a fight with a random boar demon. Nervous and scared were the understatement of the year for Kagome. She was going to call out for her friends, but did not because she knew she could not protect herself very well if a demon came out to attack her. Usually she has her bow and arrows, this time she didn't since they flew out of her hands during the fight. Suddenly a twig snapped behind her. She then quickly turned around, only to be met with blood red eyes.

"Who… who are you!" Kagome stuttered out.

The guy didn't say anything, just smiled a very toothy grin. That grin caused Kagome to see his fangs in the moonlight. She immediately knew what he wanted from her, he wanted to kill her, feast on her in some way, so Kagome ran, ran as fast as she could to get away from this demon. Only to be slammed very hard against a tree, her back facing the demon.

"My name is Kaime Kakamaru, you shouldn't have ran, it only makes your blood sweeter to the taste for me, I'm a vampire!" the guy chuckled as he bit down hard on the nape of her neck.

Kaime drank almost all her blood, just leaving her almost enough blood to find her friends. He laughed as he finished then wiped his mouth as Kagome slid down to her knees. Her eyes were wide and she could feel her blood gushing out of her main artery from Kaime's bite mark. She knew her life was slowly draining away from her. She was going to die alone.

'If I die, let me die. Just let me get my revenge on Kaime Kakamaru!' Kagome quickly thought when Kaime flew off Kagome slowly stood up and wandered off.

* * *

"How could we let this happen?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha, this couldn't have been stopped." Miroku tried to calm the irate Hanyou down.

"We all were in a battle." Sango added trying to find some sort of trail that might lead to Kagome.

"Still..," Inuyasha shouted as he picked up Kagome's scent, but mostly her blood, 'Shit!'

Without a word Inuyasha took off running towards the smell without a notice to Miroku or Sango, in search of Kagome. They looked at each other before they realized Inuyasha might have found Kagome, they were running quickly to catch up with him. Almost as quickly as they started running they stopped once they saw Kagome in Inuyasha's arms. His arms wrapped protectively around her fragile body.

"Inuyasha… I don't have much time." Kagome whispered to him.

"Don't talk like that, Kagome!" Inuyasha said softly.

"Inuyasha, you can smell it!" Kagome's breathing was getting shallow, "Just promise me one thing."

"Okay…" Inuyasha lightly touched her face.

"Promise you live no matter what…" Kagome started to pale, "Go on living no matter what gets in your way."

"I promise," Inuyasha hugged her, "Kagome."

Kagome smiled at him as she took her last breath. Immediately the smell of death was in the air, as Kagome's body went limp and lifeless. Carefully Inuyasha laid her cold body down on the ground. He closed her eyes as everyone walked over to his side. The child Kitsune was crying finally smelling the scent of death.

"What happened to her? Miroku asked as he and Sango looked at her blood soaked, white, shirt and her bloody neck.

"A demon attacked her!" Sango gasped.

"But it is such a tiny wound..," Inuyasha looked at his friends.

"What kind of wound!" Sango quickly went to look at the wound.

"What's wrong, Sango?" Sango looked at Miroku before she got a full glimpse of the bite mark on Kagome's neck.

"Oh Kami!" Sango sobbed, "I never told her how to defend herself against them…"

Miroku turned Sango toward him, "What are you talking about Lady Sango-sama?"

"She was bitten by a Vampire!" As Sango sobbed harder, Miroku pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Does that mean she'll turn into one?" Inuyasha asked as Sango stood up, getting out of Miroku's embrace.

"Most likely she won't. Usually a Vampyre has to feed off of the victim twice, draining all the blood from the person." Sango started to walk away, "Let's go to Keade's to bury Kagome. Hopefully the jewel, when it is finished, can bring her back to life."

* * *

Keade said a prayer over Kagome's body, wrapped in a white sheet from head to toe, as they buried her and the Shikon Jewel pieces with her. They decided that the jewel pieces would be safer with her then they would be with them since her body still gave of her miko powers to protect them. Even though usually a Mikos powers dissipate once the host is dead. Everybody, except the gang, left and returned to their work after the burial. The gang stayed to pray and mourn until Keade came to tell the of a lead on jewel shards. So they left to collect more jewel shards. Since it was the summer Inuyasha didn't have to worry about telling Kagome's mom anything, because everyone that didn't know about the well thought that Kagome was on a vacation in a place called Europe.

For the rest of the day no one visited Kagome's grave until it got dark. A mysterious human-like creature with bright green eyes appeared just as a hand shot out from Kagome's grave. It bent down and grabbed the hand, pulling the other creature out. Once it was fully out of the ground it looked at the green-eyed one.

"Who are you?" It asked the green-eyed creature.

"I am known as Niomi," she bowed, "and my people have been waiting for you Higurashi-sama."

"Me?" Kagome was confused, "Aren't I dead though?"

"Yes you are but not really. You are a Vampyre" Niomi smiled.

"But-" Kagome was cut off by Niomi pulling out a mirror from her kimono sleeve.

"Here have a look." She handed the mirror to Kagome.

Kagome had fangs, her ears got pointed, and her hair was elongated and extremely straight. Her hand had claw-like nails and her skin was a bit lighter than usual.

"Niomi-sama" Kagome interrupted her own silence.

"Just Niomi, Higurashi-sama, I am your loyal servant." Niomi bowed to Kagome.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Midoriko came to our vampyre village and told us that a rouge vampire will change the true keeper of the jewel." They walked off together, into the woods and away from the people, "She told us exactly where you would be buried, what day to come and everything. I was still only a child when this happened."

"And how will I become human again."

"Midoriko never told us that, only that when you do change back that you wouldn't exactly be human again."

"Oh great!"

"Midoriko did say that the jewel is really apart of you, which is how she wanted it."

Kagome knew then that things were going to change, but if they were for the good or the bad then she'll just have to figure it out when the time comes.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to my First Reviewer Riddick152**

**I love all reviewers! Flamers are Hated but Constructive Criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim Inuyasha but I do claim the characters that are not in Inuyasha because they are mine and came out of my mind.**

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks when Niomi said that, "Huh? What?"

"When she was young she didn't want to create it, but then she saw that she would have to when the human-demon war broke out. So she made it to be combined with a pure hearted Miko. That Miko is you." Niomi explained, with that they both headed to the vampyre village that Niomi belonged to.

"I miss Momma..," Shippou wiped his tears away.

"I know Shippou, I miss her too." Sango hugged him tightly, hearing Inuyasha 'Keh', 'Hopefully Shippou didn't hear him.'

The gang had been traveling for hours and had no new leads on any jewel shards. They didn't know that without Kagome searching for the jewel shards would be the most difficult thing that they had to do. Excluding fighting against Naraku. That Bastard was the root of everyone's problems. Everything that has gone wrong Naraku made happen, and everything bad that will happen is going to be his fault until he is dead. Mostly everyone hated Naraku.

As the sun set Sango looked at the sleeping Kitsune in her arms and then to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha the sun has set we should get some rest. We never know what is going to happen."

"Keh" was all they heard as they stopped and found a place to make camp, 'I really miss Kagome…'

They started a fire and set up their beds. Before they went off and went to bed they had a soup. Inuyasha ate then jumped up into the nearest tree and nodded of into a deep sleep. As did everyone else in the group.

It had been two hours since the sun had set; Kagome and Niomi had finally made it to Naomi's village. Kagome yawned as people were walking out of their huts as Kagome and Niomi passed by. Everyone stared in awe at Kagome. She started to get nervous as all the eyes were on her. Kagome wasn't really used to people staring at her. This was even more people then Keade's village. She shuttered at the memory of her first day in the Feudal Era.

"What's wrong Higurashi-sama?" Niomi asked.

"Nothing, it is just that I am not used to this many people staring at me so intently." Kagome smiled at Niomi then looked back at where they were headed, only to see a man standing right in front of her.

"Hello, Milady." The man said looking at Kagome as he kissed her hand that he grabbed.

Kagome blushed, "Ummm… Hello?"

"Oh! How rude it is of me not to introduce myself." He bowed, "My name is Kakashi, Hiroshi Kakashi."

Hiroshi had hair as white as the snow with black streaks all throughout it. His hair was in a ponytail a lot like Inutaisho's. His eyes were blue like Kouga's. His skin was a bit darker then Kagome's but not by much.

Kagome bowed to him as she took in his appearance, "My name is Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi. It is nice to meet you, Kakashi-sama."

Gasps were heard all though the village, "Lady Kagome-sama, you bow to no one. Just because I am the Lord of this village doesn't mean that I am above you. You, Lady Kagome are above all of us; everyone in this world is below you."

His voice was sweet and caring as he lifted her head up. Hiroshi felt a glare from someone around him. Then his eyes met with a green-eyed girl. "Lord Hiroshi, we are tired let me take her to my servants corridors."

"Oh, let me take you to the castle. I'll get a room for both of you." Hiroshi smiled sweetly.

"How _nice _of you, milord." Niomi gave him a skeptical look.

"Wow, Niomi, this room is so pretty." Kagome sat down on one of the two mattress's in the room.

Niomi sighed, "Yea, it is pretty…"

"What is wrong Niomi-san?"

"Oh nothing Lady Higurashi-sama"

"You like him don't you, Niomi-san."

"Wha—What are you talking about, Lady Higurashi-sama"

"Please, call me Kagome. It is totally written all over your face Niomi-san."

"Is it really??" A sigh escaped Niomi's lips, "Then why doesn't Hiroshi notice it."

"Guy's are stupid; they don't notice things like love." Kagome giggled then her face got serious, "Niomi-san, I want you to stay here in your village after I am done with what I have to do here."

"But Lady—" Niomi started.

"No… You need to be happy and get the one you love."

"Okay, Lady Kagome. Then tomorrow we will awaken every thing."

"Niomi-san..,"

"Yes, milady?"

"Am I going to drink people's blood?"

"No, your Miko Powers keep you appetite human."

"Oh good!"

"Now that your fears are calmed, let's go to bed." Niomi climbed into bed and closed her eyes, "We have a big day tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight, Niomi-san."

**AN: Hey guys! It is me. Sorry the chapter is short. I am still trying to get a head of the story so that you don't have to wait so long to get the chapters. Sorry if it takes so long to get the chapters up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay My Disclaimer: I own this story line and the characters that I have created. I do not own Inuyasha. (Except the First two movies and the 1st Season Box Set! . )**

**Hi, I am Music's Dancing Freak and I am 17 years old…. I don't act like it tho… at least I don't think I do… I do know that I look older then I am…. Lol**

**I wanted to thank my reviewers for chapter two. I want to thank SexyDemonGirl5000 and BlazingMidnightRain, A.K.A Blaze, for giving me more inspiration to write on. Don't worry I'll try to make the chapters longer, Blaze. Much Love to Everyone! -**

**On With the Story!**

The next morning for the Inuyasha Gang was not as cheerful or as noisy as they were. This made them even more depressed about Kagome's 'death'. Even Inuyasha looked down in the dumps. Everyone was silent, ate their food, packed up, and started to leave to go find shards or leads on who 'killed' Kagome. That was until a girl with green eyes and green highlights showed up in their clearing.

Immediately Inuyasha was on his guard, sword outstretched, "Who the _hell _are _you_?"

"I am someone who could give you information on the one who killed the Great Lady Kagome." The girls face showed no emotion, "So it would be wise, Inuyasha, to put down you precious sword. I don't like the taste of human blood… no one from my village does."

As Inuyasha sheathed his sword as Miroku looked at her and asked, "Who is her killer, Milady."

"A Vampire named Kaime Kakamaru, a traitor of my village." Her gaze hardened, "He is a disgrace to my kind everywhere!"

"What about Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded, everyone nodding in agreement.

"Just complete the jewel for her." The girl started to walk away, "My name is Niomi and that is all you need to know."

With that Niomi disappeared and the Inuyasha gang headed off to anywhere they could find.

Kagome was awoken rudely by many noises coming from outside the castle. As she opened her eyes the first thing she noticed was that Niomi was not there. That was until the door opened and closed, reveling Niomi and a kimono in her hand. The kimono was short and black. It had pink sakura blossoms at the bottom of it. Niomi handed the kimono to Kagome. Kagome went behind a shojo changing screen **(AN: Don't know if that is right…)** and changed into the kimono. She was shocked to see that when she put her arms down that the kimono ended right at the tips of her fingers. Then she remembered that the kimono ended at the same length as her school uniform skirt.

"We have a tough day ahead of us, Kagome, if you are to leave on your own by tomorrow morning or tonight." Niomi smiled as she walked outside, followed by Kagome.

"Okay, Niomi-san. I am ready whenever you are." Kagome was very serious about what was going to be happening this day.

Soon Kagome found Niomi and herself in a place that looked to be a hair salon. Niomi pointed to a chair and Kagome sat down in it.

"We have business here, Lady Kagome, so don't worry yourself. Okay?" Niomi said and Kagome nodded her head in response as a girl walked up.

"So this is the Great Lady Kagome." Stated the girl who had just walked up to them.

She had beautiful blonde hair with pink highlights in it. Her eyes were just as beautiful, an ocean sea blue. It was there in that moment that Kagome realized that all the vampyre's have highlights.

"Nima, here, will put a liquid in your hair. We have to get your highlights out." Niomi smiled.

"Highlights..?" Kagome's head tilted in confusion.

"We all have highlights." Niomi said.

"It brings out our vampyric powers." Nima added.

"Oh, Okay. Well then let's get stated, I guess." Kagome sort of smiled as Nima started to work on Kagome's hair.

It was about an hour later when Kagome was able to look at her hair again. She was amazed at what she saw. Kagome looked at the mirror with wide eyes as she saw newly found bleach white streaks, very tiny, all throughout her hair. To say she liked it was an understatement. She loved her hair. Knowing what they had to do, they said their thanks and left to find a clearing. Somehow or another Niomi had to find a way to train and awaken Kagome's powers. Finding a clearing Niomi lead Kagome to the middle of it. This clearing was beautiful with ankle high grass and wild flowers.

Sitting down Niomi sighed, "You know your eye color might change if we awake you powers."

"It doesn't bother me, Niomi." A smile was set on her face as she, too, sat down.

Kagome didn't care; she just wanted to get it over with. She just wanted to fix the jewel and fix herself.

"Kagome, close your eyes." Niomi instructed, "Listen to my directions, okay?"

"Yep." She closed her eyes.

"Okay, think of a circle with a big black center." Kagome looked as if she was concentrating, "Now when you get that. Think of the black center being consumed by what looks like a fire."

Kagome pictured in her mind a red circle with a pitch black center. Then suddenly the black was overcome by a blazing pink fire. As Kagome stared at the fire in her mind, her body glowed a pure white. Wind was coming from nowhere, just hitting Kagome making her hair fly everywhere.

"Now Kagome, open your eyes." Niomi commanded.

Niomi smiled at the sight she saw before her. Opening her eyes, Kagome smiled, knowing it worked. Helping Kagome up, knowing she must've been tired and weak from meditating for three hours. The fact is that Kagome's eyes were memorizing. Instead of brown they were a fierce gray with little bits of blue flecks in it. All Niomi could do was stare at them.

"What's wrong, Niomi?" Kagome looked confused.

"Huh?" Niomi shook her head, "Nothing Kagome. It is just that your eyes are so beautiful."

"Really?" Smiled Kagome, "Could I see?"

"Yes, let's go back then," Nomi started to walk off, "It'll be lunch soon."

"Lunch?'

"Yes. Then we can pack your things and you can be on your way."

Kagome smiled as they made their way back to town. Even as much as Kagome hated when they bowed to her, there were some bows and some "Lady Kagome"'s. Resisting the urge to hit people, they finally made it to the castle. Right away Niomi was helping pack things for Kagome. Food extra yukata's and a kimono or two, just incase, sewing supplies for when her clothing got ripped and she need ed to fix them, and Niomi also made sure she had everything she needed, all after they ate lunch that is.

"I think you're ready to leave, Kagome." Niomi said, handing Kagome the sack full of everything she needed.

"I think I am." Kagome grinned, "Thank you so much!"

"No Problem." Niomi said receiving a hug from Kagome then watching her leave.

When Niomi left them that day, Inuyasha could have sworn that he smelled a bit of Kagome in her, He wanted to follow her but he wanted to get the jewel fragments as fast as her could now and also find and kill the man who murdered Kagome.

"If she is still alive then I'll find her." Inuyasha silently swore.

"Inuyasha," Sango said, "Lets head out to find this guy."

"Yea, let's go." Inuyasha said pinking up Shippou and setting him on his shoulder.

"Did you smell Kagome on her, too?" Shippou innocently asked Inuyasha very quietly.

All Inuyasha did was nodded.

They all walked silently for awhile and before you know it, the sun was setting.

"We should make camp." Miroku piped up, "We're all tired."

"But!" Inuyasha turned towards Miroku.

"No buts Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled, "If we are to hunt Kaime Kakamaru down then we need our rest."

Morning came quickly for everyone. They made breakfast and left as fast as they could. Wanting to get a good start on tracking down the demon, maybe even getting some shards and clues on Naraku's where-a-bouts.

"It's mid-afternoon and we have got nothing!" Inuyasha threw his hands up in frustration.

"Calm down Inuyasha Miroku consoled to him.

Sango watched the frustration of her fellow companion and sighed. He was right they had nothing to keep going on, they had no choice. All of a sudden Kirara transformed into her demon form and shot off away from the group. This movement shocked the group for a second. Everyone started to run after her when Sango realized where she was headed to.

"Inuyasha, she's headed towards Midoriko's cave!" Inuyasha nodded at Sango then took off faster to get there.

"Ok, Kagome, you can do this by yourself." She told herself, "What was I told in my meditation?"

Kagome kept quiet for awhile while she roamed the woods. For some reason she couldn't remember what she had to do at that moment. Burned so deep in her thoughts she did not see Kikyou show up a few yards in front of her. That was until an arrow flew past her head.

"Are you still trying to kill me Kikyou!?" In a flash Kagome closed the few yards in-between them to only a couple feet.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes at Kagome, "First you steal Inuyasha from me and now you disgrace my soul by getting turned into a vampire!"

"First off, Kikyou, Inuyasha is still deeply in love with you and second I don't want to deal with you!" Kagome went to walk away when Kikyou grabbed Kagome's forearm and sent her purification powers through Kagome's body.

Kagome gritted her teeth as Kikyou's powers attacked her blood. Using her strength Kagome grabbed Kikyou's neck and assaulted her with her own purification powers. Kikyou's eyes widened as Kagome smirked. She knew Kikyou was shocked that she still had her miko powers. Suddenly Kagome remembered one thing she was told to do when she was meditating. She was told that if she wanted to become at least a bit more human she would need her whole soul.

"I don't want to do this Kikyou but, I have to." She sent more purification powers through Kikyou's body cutting off her breathing. "I need my whole soul to become at least a bit human again. Please forgive me Kikyou."

A tear slid down Kagome's cheek as Kikyou's face softened by Kagome sending the last wave of purification into Kikyou, killing her. Kikyou's body turned to ash in Kagome's hand. Staring at the ash falling to the ground Kagome sensed a pretty big piece of the Shikon Jewel. Kikyou had almost one half of the jewel but, masked it with her powers. Kagome added that with her own ten shards of it, successfully making on half, and kept on walking. It was about mid-afternoon when Kagome found herself by the demon slayer's village. Oddly she felt as if Midoriko's cave was calling to her. The feeling got stronger the closer she got to the cave.

When she finally got into the cave the jewel glowed brightly and Midoriko appeared in front of her. The body had a ghostly glow to it.

"My daughter…"Midoriko smiled lightly.

"Mi.. Midoriko..." Kagome stuttered out.

"Kagome, I have a gift for you my daughter." Kagome just looked at Midoriko as she pulled out a sword, a quiver, full of arrows, and a bow, "These are for you. Only someone of my bloodline can use these, my daughter."

"Daughter? What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Just what I mean, you'll figure it out when you need to know." And with that Midoriko disappeared. Leaving behind the gifts for Kagome, they magically found there way upon her body.

"Hmmm?" was all that Kagome could say as she made her way out of the cave.

"Hey! You there, what are you doing!" Kagome heard a voice as she made her way fully out of the cave.

_No! _Was all she thought.

_Why did she take off for the cave? _Inuyasha thought as he finally saw Kirara land by the cave. _Finally!_

He saw a women walk out of the cave, she had long black hair with white, almost silver, highlights.

_So this is what she was so freaked about._ "Hey! You there, what are you doing he demanded.

**AN: So sorry about how long it took me to get this chapter up… I was so busy in school I couldn't write any. Then school got out and I started writing again. Then I ran into a whole bunch of drama, getting sidetracked from typing it up on the computer. I apologize, deeply. Forgive me my readers… If I still have any. I was wondering if anyone would still review. I enjoy them. Flamers are semi-welcome. Constructive criticism is loved and people telling me that they enjoy my story will be in my heart. **


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm back guys……

**AN: I'm back guys……. I am sooo sorry for how long this is taking.. Senior year sucked! Writer's block SUCKED! I would like to thank my lovely reviews and faithful readers. XD I hope you guys still want to read this thing. I might re-write it one day, but that would be many years or just a year after I finish this and its sequel. Lol.**

"Me" the girl said looking at Inuyasha. "I came to get gifts so that I could kill Naraku."

"Gifts!?" refrained himself from laughing, "It looks more like stealing to me."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha as everyone else finally made it to the cave.

"And this is where I take my leave." Kagome started to leave, "Oh and Demon, I'll be the one to kill Naraku."

"Feh!" Inuyasha said as she walked away.

"You just let her leave like that, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked being a bit shocked.

"Miroku," came a soft sounding feminine voice from beside him, "she sounded so much like Kagome."

"And smelled like her too!" Shippou added to what Sango said.

"I know that…" Inuyasha snapped lightly, pacing a short distance back and forth.

"Should we follow after the girl?" Sango grabbed Miroku's arm nodding, "Alright then. Let's go!"

_They are going to come after me..._ Kagome just kept running so that she could get as far as she could to get away from **that** cave. Running until she got tired was her plan, then the next would be to find a village or someplace she could hide from them. She was trying to avoid the inevitable. Finding a village after about twenty minutes Kagome came upon a young woman.

"Miss, May I know where there is an inn that I could find rest for tonight?" was the polite voice that Kagome used to ask this young woman.

"You're in luck Ma'am; we have one more room at our Tavern. That is if you prefer that over a simple Inn?" was the light reply from the young female.

"Of course I would like to stay there. Tavern's serve food; unlike Inn's."

"Follow me then ma'am."

Kagome smiled as the young female lead her to the Tavern. After paying for the room she was finally shown where it was. The young one told her that food would be down the hall in a few and also where a very relaxing hot spring was so that Kagome would be able to wash up before bed. Thanking the young one, they said there goodbyes and goodnights. When the girl left Kagome settled in to the room then left to go eat. Food looked so appetizing to her and she thought of what to eat. Hearing a growl from her stomach she started to eat. When she was finished eating she got up then started to head over to the hot springs she had been told about.

Once again Miroku got them a place to stay at the best village hut due to the 'ominous' cloud that hung over the place,

"Miroku, you lying Monk…" Miroku looked at Sango as she said those words with a hurt expression on his face.

"Sango, you words wound me so." Sango rolled her eyes as she stood up.

"Well I am going to go to the hot springs we passed on our way here." Starting to leave she looked back "Follow me Monk and I **will **kill you!"

As Sango made it to the hot springs she noticed that someone was already there, and she didn't want to intrude on the girl's privacy.

"Oh sorry, would you like me to leave?" Sango said as she noticed who the girl was.

Kagome had missed Sango's company she just couldn't refuse the girl, "No, you can stay."

After they had washed up, they had started to relax in silence. Both feeling uncomfortable with the silence, but not know what to say at all. Finally someone broke the long awaited silence.

"What happened, Kagome?" came Sango's sweet voice.

"I don't know really Sango…" sighing she decided to elaborate, "I remember dying in Inuyasha's arms, then suddenly I awoke and got myself out of that dirt prison. There I was with a girl named Niomi."

"Oh…" Was the only reply on could give to that.

"I went with this girl and she told me everything from Midoriko being at her village telling them what would happen on the day I died. She told them not to find the guy who turned me because it is the only way for things to work out perfectly. She told them what she was going to do and what would happen. Niomi told me about the guy and everything.

I had to re-kill Kikyou to get the rest of my soul back cause that is the only way I could at least be slightly human again, and to finish my job. I have to kill the man who turned me and kill Naraku getting the whole jewel and letting it become part of me again. It's the only way."

"I see, Kagome" Sango said as they were out, dried, and dressed.

"I want to keep my self hidden from Inuyasha; I don't want him to know it is me…

"I promise I won't tell him who you are, but please think about joining us again.."

Thinking about what Sango said for a bit she replied, "I'll join you for a bit," That made Sango smile, "Get them to meet me at the edge of the southern woods tomorrow. I'll be there."

With those words said, Kagome disappeared; Leaving Sango alone. She grabbed her stuff and headed back to Inuyasha and everyone else to tell them the news.

"I ran into the girl, Miroku." That said earned her a curious glance from everyone.

"Really?" Was Miroku's reply as Inuyasha's ears twitched.

"Yes, and I asked her to join us."

"And what was this reply of hers" Everyone was genuinely interested, even Kirara.

"She pondered it for awhile before she told me to have everyone meet her by the Southern Woods tomorrow by dawn."

"If that is what that wench said then we should sleep." Came Inuyasha's voice into the conversation.

Roaming around for most of the night you would bet that Kagome was shocked to find herself back at the room she was to be staying in. _Why did I agree to that?_ Was her thoughts _Oh well. It's not like I'd be with them long. _And with that last thought Kagome finally fell asleep.

**AN: this is all I had written down but I'll quickly think of more to write. TIME JUMP!**

Kagome found herself at the woods that day and hour before dawn. Deciding to relax in a tree until they came was a pleasant idea. Just forty-five minutes later and they were there.

"And I thought you wouldn't show demon." Kagome voiced as he jumped silently down behind him.

"What's it to you wench!?" Was the reply from him.

"Why did I agree to this again." Came the curt question out of Kagome's mouth, "I don't like this attitude from him."

"Lady don't mind him, he's nothing but a arrogant demon." Miroku reasoned, "but if you don't mind what is your name."

Sango's eyes widened, forgetting that Kagome would need to go by a different name, "This creatures name is Kiari."

"Kiari..? Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful –"

"Vampyre." She interrupted, "By the way, Miroku is it, You shouldn't flirt with others when you have such a beautiful lady already by your side."

Sango blushed at that comment as Miroku nodded, "You are most certainly right Lady Kiari."

"Vampyre's don't deserve common courtesy." Inuyasha snapped at Miroku.

"And neither do demons!"

"I'm half!"

"Even less courtesy!"

She had been with them for months, still fighting with Inuyasha and getting more jewel shards. Inuyasha was mad when he saw her with Kagome's jewel pieces and keeping the others, but Kagome didn't care, telling him that it was none of his business what she had and that Midoriko had told her to collect them when she was in the cave. It successfully shut Inuyasha up though. The only one in the group that knew everything about her was Sango. Kagome had nearly half of the Shikon jewel, she knew who had the rest, except for two. Kouga had the two still in his legs. Thinking of how to get them was the only problem Kagome was having.

"Sango?" Kagome said breaking yet another silent moment.

"Yea Kiari?" was the reply.

"Kouga of the wolf tribe still has the shards in his legs right?"

"That is correct Kiari." Miroku said

"We need to get them."

"Great now I can kick his Ass!" added a certain Hanyou. **AN: Did I spell that right? **

Kagome just laughed if she tried to stop it she would be caught.

It had taken the group a few days, but they had finally found the one called Kouga.

"DOG-BREATH WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAGOME!!"

Kagome sighed, "My name is Kiari Demon!"

"Oh…" he sweat-dropped, "What do you want then!"

"Your Shards." Was the only reply Kagome gave.

"And why should I give them to you?!"

"Because Midoriko said for me to gather them for her; so she can finally rest!"

At the mention of Midoriko, plus the aura Kagome was giving off, Kouga finally agreed to it. Slowly and painfully he took them out and handed them to Kagome.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Kouga of the Wolf tribe." Kagome said.

"And now I surely can kick your ass." Inuyasha started forward.

"Bring it Mutt!" Kouga stood his ground.

"Stop it you two!" Kagome's aura got ten times stronger when she said those words.

Both men looked at her and realized them trying to fight with her aura ready to knock them out cold wasn't worth it. Kouga left as fast as he could and only then did Kagome settle down.

"Now the only thing left is Naraku." Kagome sighed, "This is where I should take my leave."

"Why, Lady Kiari?" Miroku looked shocked.

"Yea why Aunty Kiari" came poor little Shippou's voice.

"I have a plan to deceive him." Was all she said leaving them.

_I hate to do this to Shippou but I can not stay with them any longer._ Was her only thought as she ran to where she sensed strong power.

"Ah. Look at the little woman. Kukukuku." Was the voice she wanted to hear after traveling alone for the past week.

"And who might you be?" Kagome acted.

"I am Naraku, and who might you be?"

"Kiari, what is it you wish of me?"

"To defeat my enemies and for you to get the rouge Vampire."

"And what do you want out of this?"

"The Jewel you have on you."

"If I so agree, you'll get it after I help you and you help me."

"That I could live with."

"And I don't die."

Naraku eyes flashed then he said, "Agreed."

"Good. Let's go then."

Kagome smiled as she followed Naraku; Him not even a little suspicious of her real intentions. Walking there was quiet, no one neither speaking nor even wanting to speak. Since neither of them wanted to use any powers to get there, it took them exactly four days to get there. Night fell as Kagome followed Naraku into his palace. He ordered Kagura to show his guest he room then where her enemy was.

"This way –" Kagura wasn't happy at all.

"Kiari, where is Kaime?"

"He is in the dungeon."

"Why" She set her stuff on the bed that was to be hers.

"He went against Naraku's orders."

"And what where those orders, Kagura?"

"Orders were to turn Kagome into a Rouge like him, so she'd lose her Miko powers, and bring her back here."

"And he ended up killing her."

"Yupp.."

"Luckily I grave robbed the jewels from her."

"Yes, that is good."

They had finally made it to the dungeon. Kagome's eyes turning silver when she saw that **man** chained to the wall.

"Finally our village will get revenge for you betraying us and killing and turning humans."

"Nimoi and he intended send you."

"Why, yes. Why wouldn't they?" Kagome walked up to him.

"Can I at least know the name of the one to kill this weak creature as myself?"

"The names Kiari, and you killed a good Miko. What made you weak was the human blood you decided to drink." With that Kagome raised her arm and sliced his head off.

_Step three done… one more to go… Naraku, you're next! _Kagome looked at Kagura as she wiped the blood off her nails with the towel Kagura had given her.

"So that's all?" Kagura asked

"No," Kagome took a bar and shoved it in his heart, "That is just in case."

"Then let's leave this place," Kagura said as Kaime's body turned into ash.

_Your people are avenged Niomi. _Warmth rushed over Kagome's body as she went back to her room. Kagome just knew that Niomi and her people could feel that warmth too and knew that Kaime was dead. Her thought's were soon interrupted when Kanna walked into her room.

"Naraku said that the final battle will begin soon." Her monotone voice said.

"Tell him I will make a late arrival to the war." Kagome brushed it off. _Now to find that baby when it begins._

Kagome didn't have to wait long for it to begin; as soon as Kanna left the room she heard Inuyasha's cocky voice.

**AN: Okay soo idk if it is longer but I just decided that this is kinda going to be a shorter story. The sequel might just go in this one but idk . Need help deciding.. I'm only getting ideas for the sequel I want to do…. Help would be wonderful. As for now I am out. PEACE, LOVE, and HARMONY!**

**Peace out my faithful readers…. If you are still left out there and waiting for me to update. **

**I hope you are still there….**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey sorry for not writing in so long… College got rough then I got pregnant. So I'm going to start back up on writing this really soon. But first I think I want to actually make some changes to the story. So there is not soo much jumping around and confusing some people. (If anyone was confused at all… idk. Lol)


End file.
